Finding Love
by da azn poet
Summary: Sakura and Shaoran are together.... Tomoyo and Eriol are together what about Melin
1. hugs and kisses

Author's note I don't own cardcaptors clamp does. Isn't it obvious. Remember to read and review.  
  
Chapter 1 Hugs and Kisses  
  
As Sakura looked at her love lying right there He was finally hers and she was his. They did not have to be secret about there love anymore. They had already confessed that they were madly in love with each other. So it seemed like for the first time in a while Sakura's life was going back to normal. Or at least as normal as could be she was now 15 and starting high school. But she was not scared at all. She was going to high school with her best friend Tomoyo. Who had not changed one bit still making dresses for her. She was also going to high school with the one person who had changed her the most Shaoran. She was so in love with Shaoran that everyday they would tell each other that they loved each other with everything and that their love was never ending.  
  
She had secretly stayed the night with Shaoran not in his house, but in their tree. They felt so comfortable up in their tree. But it was only because they were together up in the tree. Well both of them were afraid of falling out of the tree so they never really slept up in the tree they slept under the tree. Sakura had lied to Touya and said she was sleeping at Tomoyo's house. It was still summer and there was only a week left of it so Sakura and Shaoran made sure they spent most of it together.  
  
Today they were going to the mall with Tomoyo and Eriol. They too were a couple. Sakura had tricked them into it though, but this did not bother them. They loved to be together as much as Sakura and Shaoran.  
  
As the morning began she picked up a little cherry blossom and placed it in Shaoran's pocket. Then she put her head back on his lap. She was just waiting for Shaoran to wake up. For the first time ever she was awake before Shaoran. She wasn't sure why she woke up but she did. She was hungry so she decided to wake Shaoran. It did not take too much for her to wake him up. But she decided to try something new she leaned over in front of Shaoran and kissed him. Well this was more than enough to wake him up. He woke up but he did not pull away he just pulled Sakura closer to him.  
  
Just then two people walk right in front of them. " oh come on you two need to get a room" "what do you think they are out here for" It was Tomoyo and Eriol they had gotten up early and decided to come by the park and see if Sakura and Shaoran wanted to go get some breakfast with them. " oh you know I just can't keep my hands an lips of Shaoran" Sakura said. Shaoran began to blush. Shaoran still did this when Sakura talked about how she loved to kiss him and hug him. " so what are we all doing up so early" Shaoran asked.  
  
"well we wanted to see if you guys wanted to get some breakfast" explained Eriol.  
  
" But if you two are gonna be kissing each other like that well we will just leave you two alone" Tomoyo said  
  
"hey how come we never kiss like that" asked Eriol  
  
"okay" Tomoyo grabbed Eriol pushed him up against a tree and kissed him.  
  
"They were complaining about us" Sakura said  
  
" hey hey you two done yet" Shaoran said  
  
Tomoyo began to pull away from Eriol. But just when you thought they were done Eriol pulled her back. Finally Eriol let go of the kiss.  
  
"Okay happy now" Tomoyo said "oh yes and I would like to try that again just to get some practice for next time" said Eriol with a smile on his face.  
  
They left for a local restaurant they were having their grand opening today. So they all decided to try the place out. And as they entered they saw a face a face they had not seen in what seemed like ages… it was Melin. They were all surprised Shaoran was the most surprised " how come you did not call I could have picked you up from the airport" asked Shaoran.  
  
" I did try to call you last night but your butler said you were out" responded Melin.  
  
"Oh yeah I forgot I was out last night" Said Shaoran  
  
" You were out all night because I called more than once last night" Said Melin  
  
Everyone began to laugh they all knew where he was. He was with Sakura. Melin no longer held anything against Sakura in fact she was happy about Sakura because she made Shaoran happy.  
  
"So Shaoran have you been treating Sakura like you should" Asked Melin  
  
" yes of course" responded Shaoran " but you know Melin we should find a guy for you while you are here"  
  
" Umm not necessary Shaoran" said Melin turning red as Shaoran did when Sakura talks about kissing and hugging him.  
  
"hey Shaoran that's your color" Said Eriol  
  
"yeah Melin wanna see a magic trick hit it Sakura" said Tomoyo  
  
"Shaoran I just wanna hug you and kiss like my teddy bear wanna know why Shaoran" asked Sakura  
  
"Umm.." Shaoran redder than usual.  
  
"because my love for you is neverending and I love you with everything with all that I am" Said Sakura now getting shy. Shaoran then pulls Sakura close and they kiss not as long as usual but they still kiss.  
  
"how come we don't have a phrase like that" Asked Eriol  
  
" how come you keep comparing us with them" responded Tomoyo now getting sad  
  
"it's not that but I am just trying to make sure you know that I love you….I am sorry I am new at this whole boyfriend girlfriend thing. I love you Tomoyo with a pure heart almost as pure and sweet as you" said Eriol disappointed in himself.  
  
" that's it" responded Tomoyo as she moved her self towards Eriol and kissed him.  
  
Shaoran looked across the table at Melin and saw how sad she was. He knew why… everyone had found someone but her. He was now determined to help her find someone.  
  
Okay that's it for the first chapter I know it really doesn't tell you all that much between kissing and watching Shaoran turn different shades of red. But I promise that I will form a plot for this story I already know what it is, but you don't hahhahaha keep checking back I promise the next chapter will be up within the next week (or so). So until then could you please review.  
  
Also I encourage you to read some of my other writing posted on this site thanx. 


	2. disappointment

Author's note I don't own cardcaptors clamp does. Isn't it obvious. Remember to read and review  
  
Disappointment  
  
They finally left the restaurant and headed for the mall. Shaoran was not all to sure why Melin had came back he was sure it was not just to see him. So he decided that later he would ask her but only if they were alone. Finally they had arrived at the mall. It was a huge mall to say the least. There were tons and tons of stores which meant lots of walking and shopping. Both Shaoran and Eriol knew it and realized maybe they should not have suggested going to the mall.  
  
They walked inside and were amazed at the sight of tons and tons of stores. They ran straight for the first store which was a candy shop. Tons and tons of candy jars leaned up against the wall. They all ran up to different jars getting handfuls of candy. They paid for the candy and left with a smile on all their faces.  
  
The girls then decided to go drag Shaoran and Eriol to a girls clothing store. Eriol and Shaoran just sat in a chair at the back. They just sat there eating their candy and trying to relax but it was kind of hard because every minute one of the girls was asking them how something looked on them. Finally after an hour the girls decided to leave. But not before buying a couple bags of clothes for Shaoran and Eriol to carry.  
  
Then Sakura had a great idea. Sakura: Hey let's go to the arcade and play some DDR (dance dance revolution)  
  
All: Yea!!!  
  
So they all ran upstairs to the already overcrowded DDR machine and placed their cards down. They just sat there waiting for their turns. Then Shaoran realized that Melin did not have a partner he decided to ask Sakura to see if she had any ideas for a partner for Melin. Shaoran: Sakura what about Melin who is she gonna go with because it's me and you then Tomoyo and Eriol.  
  
Sakura: Hmm…… we could…….. I dunno maybe it was a bad idea to go play DDR….  
  
Melin heard their conversation and began to tear up she realized she was just getting in the way……just like at home. So she decided to go walk around. She picked up her card and left the DDR machine all by herself. Tomoyo was the only one who noticed though because Sakura and Shaoran were still talking and Eriol was staring at the machine in amazement.  
  
Tomoyo: Hey Shaoran did you just see Melin left… and she looked kinda sad.  
  
Sakura: Huh oh no she must have heard me and Shaoran. We were talking about who she was gonna dance with since well she is kinda the odd person out.  
  
Shaoran: you guys stay here…..umm if I am not back in time it's Sakura and Tomoyo. And Eriol you can do doubles okay….or whatever you guys decide.  
  
Tomoyo; That sounds like a good idea it has been a while since me and you have played against each other Sakura.  
  
Eriol: and I wanna do my freestlye double moves…..oh yeah go Eriol …..go Eriol.(cheering for himself while Sakura and Tomoyo do an anime fall.  
  
Shaoran ran off in search of his cousin. It did not take long for him to find her. She was sitting in the middle of the mall crying. Shaoran ran up to her and asked her what was wrong but she would not give him a straight answer. She just continued to cry repeating to herself that she was just in the way and a big disappointment. Shaoran could not help but to feel bad for her so he decided to pull her close to him and give her a hug. Melin finally decided to tell her cousin what happened and why she was here.  
  
Flashback:  
  
The elders all sat in their chairs just staring at Melin in disappointment. She could tell even her own mother did not say a word to her. Elder: Melin you were suppose to make Shaoran happy and you could not do that now look the Li Clan will no longer have a pure blooded ruler.  
  
Melin: I am sorry…(tearing up)  
  
Elder: We have decided to send you away………you have disgraced us Melin and we are very disappointed in you. But we feel pity on you so we are sending you away but we will continue to aid you financially.  
  
Melin runs away to her room. Pushes her head against her pillow and cries. She was so disappointed in herself she thought about suicide but then looked to her bed side and saw a family picture it was of the whole family, but Melin seemed to be isolated from everyone in the picture….everyone except Shaoran. Shaoran had always been more than her cousin he was her friend. She decided that she would leave willingly and go see Shaoran. So she packed her stuff and without saying good-bye to anyone left. She got a plane ticket to Japan and off she was. She attempted to call Shaoran millions of times at the airport but she could not get a hold of him. So Shaoran's butler had to pick her up. Shaoran's butler invited Melin to stay the night and she agreed it was too late to go out and find a hotel. She walked by Shaoran's room and saw a picture it was of Shaoran and Sakura holding each other in the snow. Tomoyo had snuck up on them and took a picture then later gave it to them as Christmas presents. Melin began to tear up at the sight of this picture. She realized that the elders were right she was a disappointment and a disgrace to the Li clan. She realized that she never could make Shaoran happy like Sakura could. And she was jealous. But not jealous of Sakura and Shaoran. She wanted her own person to love. Her own person to care for her. Someone who would make her happy. Then a thought came into her mind……she did not deserve to find someone who loved her. She ran to her guestroom and began to cry uncontrollably.  
  
End Of Flashback.  
  
  
  
Okay it was kinda short but oh well. I hope you guys like it. I know it is kinda depressing. Please remember to review. 


	3. moonlight dinner's

Author's note I don't own cardcaptors clamp does  
  
Chapter 3 Moonlight dinner's  
  
It was beginning to get late so they all decided to go home. Tomoyo and Eriol went a different home so they could be together alone. So it was just Melin, Shaoran and Sakura. Melin did not want to get in the way so while they were in the park she began to walk really slow leaving Shaoran and Sakura alone to talk. Shaoran realized what she was doing. He did not mind he needed some time to talk to Sakura. " Sakura I am sorry we never got to go against each other it's just with Melin"  
  
"it is okay I don't mind she is more than family to you." interupted Sakura  
  
"Sakura I love you with everything I am my love for you is never ending" Shaoran said as he pulled Sakura close to him. She began to blush as they began to kiss. Before either of them knew it they were by their tree kissing underneath its sheltering branches. Shaoran wrapped his arms around Sakura as they were kissing and Sakura did likewise. They both enjoyed being together like that. Melin could only watch from afar she did not want to interrupt moments like that. But unnoticed to her a boy was watching her. "Excuse me ummm…" said they shy boy walking up to Melin.  
  
"hmm oh yes can I help you?" asked Melin  
  
"yes umm I could not help but notice that you seem to be sad. And I was wondering why. Such a beautiful girl like you must have a boyfriend of your own to hold and kiss like Shaoran and Sakura do." Said the boy.  
  
"oh you know Shaoran and Sakura" asked Melin  
  
"Everyone here does they are the most popular couple them and Tomoyo and Eriol." Responded the boy.  
  
" well I am just here visiting my cousin, Shaoran" Melin told the boy.  
  
"well I was just about to have dinner how about you join me" asked the boy  
  
"okay" said Melin running off to tell Shaoran. Shaoran was delighted to hear the news that Melin was going out to dinner with another guy. He was also happy because that meant him and Sakura got to stay longer under their tree kissing. Shaoran looked at Sakura she was looking up at the stars. He could not help but begin to tear up he was so happy that he was with Sakura. He looked at Sakura smiled walked up behind her tapped her on the shoulder and when she turned his way he began to kiss her again. A tear began to drop from Sakura's eyes. So Shaoran let go of the kiss "what's the matter Sakura?" asked Shaoran worried.  
  
"nothing it's just I saw a tear drop from your eye while you were looking at me. And it worries me am I doing something to hurt you" replied Sakura.  
  
"oh Sakura I was just so happy" Shaoran said  
  
"well then if you are that happy so am I" said Sakura letting another tear drop "remember Shaoran our hearts are not 2 but 1 so when you cry I cry"  
  
Shaoran could only smile and pull her close to him again. They began to kiss only this time neither one of them was crying.  
  
Well now to Melin's dinner. The boy had decided to take a walk with Melin around the park. Surprisingly they ran into Eriol and Tomoyo who had decided to go get ice cream and walk around the park.  
  
"ohh go Melin…. Go Melin" cried Tomoyo as she saw Melin with the boy.  
  
"Hey Melin come here" said Eriol.  
  
Melin took the hand of the boy and ran up to Tomoyo and Eriol. As she ran up to the two she realized something. She was smiling, something she had not done in ages.  
  
"Hello Tomoyo and Eriol" said Melin.  
  
"so Melin who's the guy?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"you know it occurs to me I don't even know your name" said Melin.  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol do an anime crash at her response.  
  
" my name is Chuujou" "well Melin we should probably get to going" Chuujou said as he took Melin's hand and brought her to the restaurant. They stopped within feet of one of the most fancy restaurants in the world…. Heart's Desire. Melin just stood there amazed she was not sure what to say. She thought it must have been some kind of joke. A single plate at Heart's Desire cost's around $200.  
  
"are we really eating here" Melin asked in total disbelief.  
  
"but of course the only place fit for a queen like you" Chuujou responded as they made their way threw the pure gold doors. There stood a tall waiter greeting them. As Melin looked around she saw so many things. Things she had never seen before or at least not in a restaurant. There was more than one band playing. There was a stage plated with gold and silver. All the tablecloths were made of silk. The waiter showed Melin and Chuujou to their table.  
  
Melin stared across the table at Chuujou. How perfect he was. How perfect he was for her. From his soft and fluffy brown hair. To his perfect hazel eyes. The way he carried himself. She loved it all. She loved everything about him. As she stared at him Chuujou began to think. He could not figure out what it was but there was something about her he liked. But it was that same something that scared him. He had never felt this way about anyone. He was scared of what she might do to him but he liked the feeling he got around her. He then recalled something that was once said to him but he could not remember who said it to him.  
  
1 Happy and Sad Love  
  
Falling in love  
  
It may hurt so bad now  
  
But your wounds will heal  
  
And it will all be better  
  
I am sure of this  
  
Because falling in love is one of life's great mysteries  
  
But it really should not be  
  
Falling in love leads to pain  
  
But it leads to even more happiness  
  
Lying next to them and thinking about how love them  
  
Kissing them and realizing how fast time can go by  
  
Holding them close to you and realizing that you're not thinking about anything but that one person  
  
Telling them all your secrets but not really worried what they will do with all your secrets  
  
Because you trust them  
  
But while all this goes on you must forget what happens after  
  
All the heartbreak you feel when they leave  
  
All the emptiness you feel when they are right there next to you it is just that they are not in your arms anymore  
  
So falling in love is full of joy  
  
But forget the pain  
  
Forget it at least until the day it comes  
  
Till then remember the happy love not the sad love  
  
They are both one and the same.  
  
  
  
Haha yeah I wrote the last part so don't steal it….yeah.  
  
Sorry for taking so long to update it's just I have been a little busy.  
  
Okay don't forget to review. 


End file.
